By the Power of the Heart
by sailormoonshadow
Summary: Sequel to 'By the Power of the Stars'. The Destined are back and the warlords are out for vengeance, using acient magic to strip their powers and begin thier reign of terror. Takari, Taiora, Junato, Komi, and Kenlie.
1. Prologue

A/N: Thanks to a little constructive criticism from Sir Brass of Pen I decided to add a prologue and rework the first chapter. Once again this is the sequel to 'By the Power of the Stars' and I strongly suggest you read (and review) that one first. As I stated before this could be my last fic, my muse is harder to come by nowadays, lack of reader response, and not new ideas are all contributing factors. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own them, and after all these years too.  
  
The fall season was upon them again and as they did before every solstice the mystics stood in their circle raising their hands to the sky. Tai again stood at the head his chocolate eyes closed in concentration as the fires of courage burned around him, making him look like a living flame. Next to him stood the Mistress of Love, Sora. Since the passing of the last season she had been blessed with the power of wind, a crimson swirl enveloping her as she let her power bless the world around her. Courage and Love were one in mind, heart, and soul.  
  
To the right of the leader stood the Master of Friendship, Yamato. His icy blue wings shimmered like the wintry element he controlled. The second in command had also seen more changes with the passing season, having fallen in love with none other than their former captor, Jun. He had originally been her payment for her help in the capture; only it had turned into something so much more. Jun stood a few feet behind her love, watching the magical display for the first time in her life. Tears of happiness rolled down her cheeks as she saw the light and power the small group of chosen brought to the world.  
  
The Mistress of Sincerity, champion of the earth came next, her green aura steadfast and firm like the mighty oaks of the forest. Mimi had grown stronger during their capture, finding the inner strength to fight the demons of the world. Never far from her side stood her soul mate Kourshiro, or Izzy for short. He had mastered his element of Lightning quickly, his endless reading in the castle library only adding fuel to the fire within. A deep purple aura surrounded him, long bolts shooting off into the sky and deep into the earth.  
  
Joe, Master of water, healer, and Bearer of Reliability. He was the rock of the group, always keeping a cool head in the direst of situations. It had been him that had brought about Cody's true nature and reunited the royal family. Currently a small smile played on his lips as the silvery pool rippled around him.  
  
Finally stood the youngest and oddly enough the most powerful of the group, Takeru and Hikari the Masters of Hope and Light. Through them came the power of the heavens. They were also unique in the group of chosen because they depended on one another for their powers. Gold and pink auras surrounded them, bathing them in a holy light, the two colors intermingling and illuminating how deep the bond of their love went.  
  
The powers came to a head and ancient words began to pass their lips, each one calling for a good winter that would bring forth a bountiful spring. And as the incantation finished the auras flashed in a blinding light, illuminating the entire courtyard for the briefest of moments then fading away into the silence of the night.  
  
The mystics lay spent on the ground each one settled in the folds of sleep. Genni smiled as he kneeled next to Izzy, picking him up like a small child. "And there you have it" he said softly looking to the court gathered around him.  
  
The court stood in shock, the Queen trying her eyes as her son spoke softly "That's what we almost took from the world" Cody said looking at Joe with sad eyes "how can they forgive me and how can I forgive myself?" His mother swooped into action pulling him into her loving arms, wrapping him in a cocoon of her love "My baby" she whispered pulling away in order to look into his eyes "they forgave you long ago, meaning its time for you to do the same". Emerald eyes shimmered with tears and he buried himself in his mother arms once more, Cody had years to catch up on and he was determined to do it.  
  
"We must get them to bed" Genni said when he was sure he wouldn't ruin the moment "we are moving them back to the forest tomorrow and they'll need to be well rested". Guards obeyed immediately gathering the chosen with great care, taking them to the castle.  
  
Genni however lingered a few moments looking into the night sky, holding the Master of Knowledge. Out of them all he had considered Izzy to be his own and for the first time in his life would not be living in the same village as him "My son you have survived the first challenge but I fear you will face more, may the stars bless you all to see through them safely".  
  
With that he entered the warm halls of the palace, following the procession to the apartments.  
Miles away from the safely of the castle stood a lush meadow filled with hundreds of tents. Each one of those tents bore the combined symbols of Inoue and Ichijochi and inside those tents slept the corresponding army. They were what was left after the demons attack and they were the strongest, fiercest, and most blood thirsty of the hoard. The camp was dark save for a single tent at the front of the line, the tent of Ken and Yolei themselves.  
  
They had gathered the remains of their armies and returned to the valley to regroup and re-plan. It had been Yolei who had come up with that plan. Rather than take them by force she would fight fire with fire, magic with magic, dark against light. She had taken books from the royal library full of the darkest of spells finding two of the utmost interest.  
  
One involved the transferring of powers and the other seemed to revert the victim. Though she hadn't figured out what they entailed or exactly what they did she knew she wanted to use them. She stood over a bubbling cauldron meticulously adding ingredients with the precision of a chef. A vile puff of black smoke erupted from the pot signaling success, now it just had to stew. Yolei smiled as she looked eagerly into the liquid, dreaming of the results.  
  
She felt strong arms wrap around her and warm lips caressing her neck "Back from your flight already" she purred leaning into his embrace taking his arms and pulling them tightly around her. "I couldn't stand being away from you a moment longer" Ken said continuing his kisses.  
  
She turned in his arms a smile crossing he lips as she gestured to the potion seeming behind her "And soon I will join you in the sky". His eyes widened in surprise before he picked her up "So that was what you were brewing". She only nodded and began to kiss him passionately rubbing his wings "Take me into the sky" she pleaded between kisses. Ken had never denied her anything and wasn't about to start now, adjusting his hold on her as he took off into the night.  
  
As they rose into the night sky a brilliant flash erupted from the castle.  
The beaten and battered black carriage pulled up to the base of the jagged mountains that bordered the recently liberated kingdom. The driver of the carriage hopped down opening the black door the scratches along it now worn with the weather "My Lord" he muttered bowing to allow his master to use his back as a step stool.  
  
Davis did so, cracking his back in the process. Once down the warlord stretched his arms squinting his remaining eye at the horizon, his other covered in a black patch. "Has everyone been assembled?" he asked not bothering to help him man off the ground.  
  
The driver stood at attention "Yes my Lord, they are all assembled and awaiting your orders" Davis merely grunted and looked toward the castle he had once held, watching as the light shot into the sky before fading away into the night. "Then lets not keep them waiting, we have a throne to take".  
  
To be continued.  
Okay there you go one prologue. Chapter 1 is currently under major reconstruction so who knows when it will be up, but see that nice little review button down there.that will help it come sooner.. so push the button.now! 


	2. Moving On

A/N: Okay thanks to those of you who reviewed, they were great inspiration.  Second thanks to Cyberdracomon and Kodachrome who helped me through a few plot hole issues.  Hope you all are enjoying the new, improved version of this story and keep in mind the best is yet to come.    

This is the sequel to 'By the Power of the Stars' so if you haven't read it I really suggest you do, that way you'll actually know what's going on.  As always suggestions are always welcome and PLEASE review.

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Day broke after the Solstice ceremony, a quiet serenity falling over the castle grounds as it residents slowly arose.  Many had been sobered by their experiences the night before and where now looking at the sunrise in a new light…savoring the precious gift they had been given.  The young prince was one of those people, his now gentle brown eyes taking in the rays.  Last night he had seen first hand what he had almost destroyed because of his lust for power, a humbling experience for any man.  Silently he thanked the powers that they had lost and his true self had been found.  A quiet knock on his door brought him out of his thoughts and back to the present.  He knew that knock, it was that of his personal guards,  "Coming" he said simply.

He went to his dressing table and picked up the simple gold crown he had been given to wear until his coronation in the coming weeks. It was made of this pressed gold, embedded with rubies, sapphires, diamonds, and emeralds.  Set in the center was the mark of the royal family, and odd combination of a cross atop two circles, in actuality the longer he looked at it the more Cody thought it looked like the symbols that adorned Joe and Izzy's heads every night.  He ran his finger over the mark before placing it on his head, still uncomfortable with the show of power on his head.  But his mother insisted it and he was set on making sure that she was happy and proud of him to the end of his days.

Once he was ready he picked up a small chest, it was engraved with the eight symbols of the mystics and he had it specially made for them.  Inside were eight treasures he had plundered from a temple long ago, somehow it felt right to be giving them to the chosen. It was his way of thanking them and seeing as how they would be leaving for their new home that day he had to present them now.  

Another knock at the door signaled he was going to be late and Cody quickly gave himself on last once over before entering the hall.  His guard, who bowed deeply with respect before taking the box and leading him to the dining hall, greeted him.

As they walked down the old stone halls he looked at the pictures of his ancestors lining the walls their regal brilliance shining in the dark, he one day wished to live up to their legacy even though he had much to atone for.  With a left turn they were at the hall, entering just as Genni and Tai stumbled into the room, apparently the elder had to rouse him from bed as well.

"Good morning dearest" the Queen said placing a tender kiss on her son's forehead.  Cody smiled he had grown up without a mothers love and couldn't have imagined how such a simple gesture filled him with so much warmth.   "Good morning Mother, Father" he returned kissing her hand before sitting down at the table.

"It seems we are all here" the King said with a smile on his face "let us eat and then we will prepare for the long day ahead".  The others nodded taking his lead, helping themselves to the piles of food steaming before them.

Genni looked with pride around the table "Taichi, is everything ready to take to the village?" he asked, letting out a small laugh at the pile of food that was on its way to the leaders mouth.  Tai smiled sheepishly and swallowed the food quickly "Yes" he said coughing a little "wood, food, water, and tools have all been loaded into wagons".

"Excellent, and I trust the location in completely secure" he added, their safety first are foremost in his mind, especially with three of the warlords still on the loose and out for revenge.  This time Matt answered, "You will be the only one who knows the location" he said turning to the royal family "my apologies but we don't want you to become targets".  The King nodded and allowed the Master of Friendship to continue "It is surrounded on all sides with one way in or out.  Once we get there we will set up something to let us know if anyone breaches the perimeter". 

Genni nodded "And when will you leave?"

An air of sadness seemed to fill the room because of this for the castle and kingdom had gotten used to their presence.  Takeru smiled sadly, squeezing Kari's hand "We leave at noon, it will allow get us to get there before dawn tomorrow".

"And your guardians?"

Sora smiled "They are raiding the kitchens as we speak, the don't feel we packed enough food.  So let us know how much we need to replace".  The Queen waved her hand to signify it wasn't an issue.

Silence reigned before Cody stood clearing his throat to get their attention "I have something to say, I've wanted to do it before you left" he said quietly, securing the attention of everyone in the room.  "I did some terrible things" he began "to all of you and in return you gave me back my real family.  I am now forever in your debt.  And I know material things can never give back what I have taken of make what I did better, it can show my thanks.  I plundered these from a temple a few years ago…a temple that oddly enough wasn't far from Odiaba".

Genni's eyes grew wide his heart beginning to leap out of his chest.  The prince hadn't noticed this and opened the oak box to reveal eight objects set against a red velvet lining.  He picked up the first one; it was a silver wrist guard with an orange square set in the center.  On that square was the symbol of courage, the rays of its sun carrying onto the intricate design of the band.  "Taichi, through everything we did you remained strong, unyielding, and dedicated to protecting those you loved.  You truly are the Master of Courage and your blessing was considered sacred by my men and I."  He handed it off to Tai who for once in his life was speechless.  He took the band and slipped it onto his right wrist, feeling a surge of fire run through his body.  "Thank you," he said breathless, allowing Sora to take his arm and see if for herself.

"Yamato" he prince said gently "you were one who turned the tide within me, you alone showed me how much suffering I had inflicted on others.  To your friends you are loyal and your family is sacred, loved unconditionally.  This is in spite of the fact that you control the element of ice".  From the box he produced another wristband, this one with a blue square bearing the symbols of Friendship, a vision of a winter storm etched upon silver.  Similar to Tai, Matt was lost in thought and wonder, feeling his own rush of power as he slipped it on.  "I knew you were a loyal person" he said quietly "you were just loyal to the wrong side for awhile".

Cody turned to Sora next "Sora, Mistress of Love bringing star crossed lovers together.  Like the element you control you are powerful, unpredictable, and nothing can stop you.  You are as good as fighter as you are beautiful".  Out of the box came a silver circlet, her heart like symbols embedded dead center.  The silver had been etched with what seemed like never ending swirls and lines, like those of the wind.  Tears welled in her soft eyes as Tai placed the circlet on her head, as if crowing a princess.

"Mimi, you are so gentle, compassionate, and strong.  You survived everything we did to you and protected Izzy in the process; I know lesser women would have crumbled under the strain.  But you are the Mistress of the earth, a rock, steadfast and strong in any storm.  You are like Sora, beautiful and powerful.  Once again a circlet came from the box, her teardrop symbol woven into the intricate vine pattern that was all around the circlet.

Gentle tears rolled down her cheeks as Cody turned his attention to Izzy, offering a bow of respect "You are the first person to match Yolei in a game of wits, your blessings have improved the quality of life for all mankind, and you are a skilled fighter.  I consider you a mentor and I hope to one day be like you" the prince bowed once again, then bringing up a wrist band "You can be quiet or powerful like the thunder".  The symbol of Knowledge was set in the center, surrounded by storm clouds and bolts of lightning.

"Takeru" he said "You suffered more than any of the others and through it all you never lost Hope, perhaps that is why you are the keeper of it.  We took your love and nearly your life.  Your dedication to your love and family is admirable".  Another wrist guards found its home at the rays of the crests sun continued into the silver.  "Hikari" the prince continued "it is no wonder you are the object of Davis's obsession, you are beautiful, smart, and powerful especially for one so young.  Your light fills the hearts of everyone around you and the people of this kingdom will miss it.  May the powers guard you from those who wish you harm".  The final tiara was placed upon her head, the intricate patter of the flower continued all over the crown.

By now the room was silent and paying close attention to the prince "Finally, Joe.  You saved me mind, body, and soul.  It was you who showed me what true honor was and I can never repay you for what you have given back.  You are forever my mentor and will be remembered as the savior of our family line.  To you I say thank you from the bottom of my heart.  The final wrist guard made its way out of the box and into Joe's hands.  The Master of Reliability embraced the prince in a warm, brotherly hug; much like the hugs Matt gave Takeru.  "I knew you had it in you" he said pulling away.

Cody gave another bow "That is all I have to offer you with my sincerest apologies".  The Queen rose and wrapped her son up in her arms, her glittering eyes resting on the chosen that were examining their gifts with a look of awe.  "Those were wonderful gifts my darling" she whispered.

"Genni, what wrong?" Mimi asked letting go of Izzy's arm after taking a good look at his gift.  All eyes turned to the elder as the color slowly returned to his face and his breathing to normal.  "Genni?" Joe said now at his side checking his pulse, the simple action finally bringing a smile to the elders face.

"I'm fine" he assured brushing Joe's fingers off his neck "its just that you are now in possession of something you should have been given years ago.  They are the sacred crests, the key to your powers".

Tai narrowed his eyes "I though our dust did that".  Genni shook his head "The dust was merely a replacement for the crests after they were stolen from the temple…you were not of age so we put them there for safe keeping".  The elder gently took Yamato's guard and examined it with loving awe "I thought they'd been lost forever" turning his attention back to the young prince "you my young friend are just full of pleasant surprises".  Cody blushed and took his seat.

They left later that morning, carts loaded with food and timber, as they went to rebuild a new life.  Only Genni knew where they were headed and only Genni knew how to get there.  There they would be safe from bandits and warlords, yet close enough to still protect the land they had all come to love.  

It took the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon to navigate the dense forest surrounding the kingdom and arrive at their home.  Tai had insisted on back tracking a few times in order to throw off anyone who had tried to follow, and though the others groaned from the extra work they knew the precaution had to be taken.  

"Finally" Mimi whispered as they cleared the brush and entered a small blooming meadow.  Flowers of every shape and color were in bloom, seemingly welcoming them to their new home, which lay behind it.  "Its even more beautiful now" Sora breathed as she guided the cart over the stream that ran through the center of it.

"And its home" Kari finished pulling the reigns of their horse, the same white steed that had brought TK to her aid.  It had become rather attached to the pair and seemingly insisted on coming with them.  TK helped her down as she looked into the treetops, looking for the one they would build their home in.  "I was thinking this one" TK said as he pulled her into a hug his finger pointing to a mighty oak that was overlooking the meadow.  Kari took his arms and smiled "Its perfect".  

TK clicked and their horse followed them, Patamon and Gatomon waking from their naps in the back of the cart.  "We really need to name the horse," she said patting his mane.

TK and Kari weren't the only ones who had found their homes, each of the mystics were now standing below their own trees unloading their carts.  Wood, food, and tools fell to the ground with a clatter.

Tai wiped the sweat from his brow and looked at his family "All right we've got a good few hours until sunset so lets get as much done as we can before them.  Build your home as you will but be careful to keep it concealed, we don't want to be seen from the air".  Shouts of agreement and understanding were heard before the sawing of wood and hammering of nails took over.

Hours later the floors had been laid high up in the trees "On three" Joe called getting a tighter hold on the rope looking at Matt and Tai who stood ready to pull "One, two, three!" he yelled as they yanked as hard as they could.  The wall frame rose into the air its base resting on the floorboards.  As soon as it made contact Sora and Jun rushed in with nails, securing it in place.  Once they were sure it was sturdy they fell back gasping for breath.  

"Please tell me that was the last one" Sora said rubbing her sore arms.  Hearing groans of agreement from her friends.  

Tai couldn't help but smile "Don't worry it is, all the huts have four walls, meaning we only have to put up the roofs tomorrow".  

Another round of groans were heard as they began to shimmy down the ropes to the forest floor, their shadows dancing in the fading sun.  "Great, that means we get about five minutes of rest before we have to go out" Izzy said lying on a soft patch of moss, allowing Mimi to rest on his chest.

"You may be going out but I'll be here weaving the thatches for those roofs" Jun said snuggling deep into Matt's loving arms, feeling a slight ping of regret because she couldn't join her love in the night sky.  Matt absently stroked her hair "We're going to leave the digimon with you for the first few nights, just to be safe".  Normally she would have disagreed, her independent spirit never allowing her to be babied in such a way.  But she was dead tired and in unfamiliar territory "Thanks, it'll be nice to have some company".

"And help with the work" Gomamon said cheerily as he bounded up to camp, the other guardians in tow.  Each one of the mystical creatures seemed happy and content with their new home and had spent the afternoon acquainting themselves with the area, finding ambush points, setting up defenses, and gathering materials for the homes.  They piled the branches and leaves near the fire before retreating to their masters, waiting for the transformation to begin.

It didn't take long and by the end of the hour all eight had lifted into the night sky to do their ancient chore.  

That same night in the fiery mountains to the north Davis worked his men like ants, forcing them to burrow into the rock, hollowing out caves for chambers and dungeons.  The rock was to be his stronghold, his kingdom, and the source of untold terror.  He couldn't help but smile at that thought.  Soon he would have his queen, and heir, and the world in the palm of his hand. 

The roars of dragons echoed down the newly chiseled corridors, signaling for him to come.  He turned his coarse acknowledging the beast's presence as he went, they may be beasts but they weren't dumb.  His newly found allies commanded respect at all times.

He entered the corridor where the call had originated from seeing they had blown through a wall, revealing a natural chamber.  This was excellent progress for this was to be Hikari's home and the sooner it was ready to sooner he could fetch her.  "What?" he said coming to a stop rubbing his hands over the smooth black walls, admiring the work.

One of his men cowered at his presence; earning a look of distain from the dragon "We have found some eggs that do not belong to the hoard" he said quickly pointing to a pile of different colored eggs nestled upon a black nest.  Davis was about to order that they be eaten when he felt a strange wave pass through his body, something was calling to him.

Step by step he approached the nest, noticing how a blue egg shook with his mere presence…just like the guardians eggs had in the mystics presence.  His heart began to beat faster, for something this good was too good to be true, as he picked up the egg feeling it purr at his touch.

Davis didn't wait for the egg to hatch before he threw his head back in an insane laugh that unnerved all who heard it.  "Come" he barked suddenly jolting the soldier to his side "Take this to my chamber and see that it is nestled upon my finest pillows".

"Yes my Lord" he said with a bow before scurrying off, only to be stopped seconds later "I did not dismiss you" Davis shouted causing the poor man to shiver in his boots "Once you have done that I want you to draft a letter to Ken and Yolei…tell then I have something that may interest them and to have 1000 pounds of gold ready by weeks end if they want it".  The man didn't move awaiting further instructions, once again regretting his decision.  Davis's cold eyes turned on him annoyed and full of fire "And why aren't we fulfilling my orders?"

That was all he needed as he ran into the corridor as fast as he trembling legs would carry him.  Davis watched him go waiting until the footsteps had abated before he turned to his scaly ally "You may eat the incompetent fool after he has finished my task".

The dragon growled with pleasure and followed the doomed soul into the inner depths of the cave.

Yolie gritted her teeth as she fought an inner battle like never before.  Her potion was finished and now she was working the liquid into a powder through more herbs and lots of grinding.  She would have preferred to leave it in its strongest form but knew there was no way she would get the intended victims to take it in that way.

Another wave of nausea passed over her and her breakfast rebelled in her stomach, threatening to come back up.  Swallowing hard she had won another round.  "I am not getting sick now," she muttered to herself as she pounded the hardened potion with the pestle, chipping it away bit by bit.  As she finished her statement her body revolted and she was forced to run for the privy, nearly running Ken down in the process.

His violet eyes narrowed with worry when the door slammed shut and retching followed.  "Dearest" he called gently wrapping on the door his concern answered by another round of retching.  He decided it would be better to wait it out turning to his aid "Fetch me three doctors, this has gone on far too long" he ordered "quickly".  The Paige scurried off without a word and Yolei finally emerged from the privy.  The great warrior looked almost green as she held the doorframe for support, falling into Ken's arms without protest.

"This has been going on for a few weeks now" he said his voice soft and loving, something only his love was allowed to hear.  She nodded "It will pass by noon, it always does" she said pulling back and reaffirming her cruel mask of power, over her moment of weakness.

Ken shook his head following her back to the tent "I have sent for healers" he said realizing the error of his ways as she turned, fire in her eyes.  "I have no need for a healer" she shouted rearing up on him "and if you say otherwise you will need a healer!"  With that she pulled the flaps closed, effectively slamming the door in his face leaving the warlord stunned.  She had been moody and sick for almost two weeks now, causing just cause for concern in his eyes.

He walked away from the tent deciding it was best to give her space for the time being, or at the very least until she'd cooled off.  "My Lord" the Paige said quietly bowing to his master "I have sent three riders to gather the healers, they shall return as soon as they find one worthy of you and the mistress".  Ken nodded pulling a small bag of gold from the folds of his cloak "That will double if they arrive by weeks end".  The Paige caught it with happiness glittering in his greedy little eyes "Consider it done my Lord".

"Pathetic" Ken muttered "simply pathetic".

The dragon let out a satisfied belch as the last of the incompetent soldier made its way down his throat.  Davis looked up "I take it you enjoyed that" the dragon nodded "continue to help me and you'll have an entire army to dine on".  The dragon growled in agreement his beady eyes looking animalistic as ever.  "Now I have an egg to attend to so you and your hoard are free to lay waste to the country side or sleep or whatever pleases your reptilian little hearts".  He growled again and stalked out of the cavern leaving Davis to retire to his chambers.

The brown haired warlord locked his door turning his attention to the blue egg nestled among the silky pillows of his bed.  He had left strict orders not to be bothered for the rest of the afternoon so he could get his egg to hatch.  As he went around the room he lit candles and drew the string of a long velvet curtain, the lush fabric revealing a large portrait of the Mistress of Light, he had it painted as soon as his men captured a decent artist.  Davis stared at with lust and longing, running his hand along it "Soon my love" he whispered, "soon you will be all mine…and you my little egg will help me".

The egg quivered in response as Davis picked it up rubbing it gently, talking to it, and revealing his plans to it.  There he sat for hours on end, not caring about the time had passed, only coming out of his trance like state when a soft cracking noise came from the egg.

Davis jumped his heart nearly pounding out of his chest as the pieces slowly fell to the floor and a reptilian tail fell out.  The head with shining followed the tail, innocent eyes "Hello my name is Veemon, but you can call me Veemon" he said as he bounced out of the remaining shell onto the bed.  "I'm here to protect you and guide you and keep you from harm" he said bouncing some more, stopping when he saw the cold look on his master's face "Veemon my name is Davis and this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship".  

Veemon smiled his own cold smile, any semblance of his playful personality disappearing into the depths of the cavern.

To Be Continued….

A/N:  Sorry this one was so short…consider it building to better things to come.  Those of you who read the original version hang on its coming.  Once again please please review it really spurs me (wolf that whole last sections came after I read your review so thanks for the support).  As always suggestions are welcome and don't forget to push that nice little review button, see it, its begging to be pressed.


	3. A Flash of Light

A/N:  Well thanks for the support guys and I am trying to find inspiration yet nothing seem to pan out.  I will finish this fic and your reviews help me write faster.   Finally I know this is shorter than what I usually but out but I've been really busy and I feel something is better than nothing.

The hot afternoon sun beat down upon the lush forest as two of the guardians wandered through the paths, on the daily food scrimmage.  Gomamon and Tentomon walked side by side each one carrying a basket "I don't see why we have to go so far from home" Gomamon complained as he wiped the sweat from his brow with his flipper.  Tentomon followed suite, stopping at a berry bush and beginning to pick "Izzy said that the warlords were still looking for them and if we picked from bushes by the camp they would find it easier, its like a decoy".

Gomamon grunted in annoyance and hurriedly filled his basket anxious to get back to the cool creek that ran through the meadow.  They picked in silence for a few moments each one enjoying the simple song that the birds were singing and the rusting of the trees in the wind.  "That should be enough" Tentomon buzzed admiring basket as he checked his companions.  Gomamon agreed and they both began to head back home when they heard a soft whimpering coming from down that path…closer to the castle.

The guardians stopped dead "Did you hear that?" Tentomon asked slowly turning towards the sound.  Gomamon nodded "Should we go check it out?"  Another whimper made its way through the trees answering his question.  The pair dropped their baskets and broke into a run, following the sound of the wounded cries.  

They didn't have to go far, finding the source at the crossroads were a blue lizard lay beaten and bleeding.  The crossroads were connected to every road in and out of the kingdom and were the biggest thoroughfare in the country, meaning he could have come from anywhere.  "Hey are you all right?" Gomamon cried kneeling next to the lizard, his charges healing side burning through.  Tentomon chimed in "If he was okay I don't think he'd be making that noise" his own charges nature coming through.

  
The seal rolled his eyes and let the healing nature fully take over "What happened?  What's your name?" he began motioning for Tentomon to gather supplies to make a stretcher.  Pained brown eyes looked up and parched lips opened "My name is Veemon, I was attacked by some men…they had a girl with purple hair leading them…I tried to get away but…" Gomamon put a quieting hand on his shoulder "Shh, you rest and we'll take you to our friends, they'll be able to fix you up in no time".

Tentomon had finished the stretcher and helped ease the injured creature onto it, taking head of his injuries.  One on he appeared to fall asleep the carefully hefted it into the air, forgetting the berries and heading for home.

Tai felt his stomach growl as he dropped his last load of wood into the storage shed.  Living on their own was harder that he thought it was going to be.  However, it was all worth it as he gazed upon the village they had created.  Their homes were hidden high in the trees, the only evidence of them being the ladders that hung down.  The center held a fire pit that would soon have a building to surround it.  Numerous storage sheds were scattered throughout the area, holding food, water, wood, and other supplies.  Finally his eyes fell on Sora as she sat in the sun, weaving fabric together.  It was going to be a tapestry of their symbols for Cody, a coronation gift.  

She seemed to feel his eyes upon her and looked up briefly to offer a knee-weakening smile before returning to her work.  He felt a strong hand on his should belonging to Joe, the healer smiled "They should be back in a few minutes with lunch" he assured with a small laugh.  Tai blushed "I wasn't that loud was I?"

"I could hear you down at the stream," Kari said as she entered the camp one hand entwined with TK's and the other a string of fish.  Tai blushed and merely shrugged "All this hard work is making me hungry".  Matt rolled his eyes at this as he entered the area, taking the fish from Kari; it was his night to cook.

Takeru helped his brother while Kari went to look at the work Sora had been doing, running her fingers over some of the finished detail "Its beautiful" she said picking up an unfinished section, beginning to work.  Joe and Izzy came into camp as the smell of fish began to fill the air, rousing them from their studies in the meadow.  Joe looked at them smiling, until he realized his guardian was nowhere in site.  Usually the little seal was so close to the fire he feared he would fall in.  "Haven't Gomamon and Tentomon come back yet?"

Mimi shook her head spreading out the blanket and Jun emerged with the dishes, all of which had been provided by the royal family.  "They went to gather berries and knowing them they ate them all on the way back and had to go back for more".  Izzy agreed with his wife knowing their propensity to nibble as they walked.  Jun, however, shook her head "Then they sure brought back a lot of berries, look what they're dragging".

Everyone was immediately on their feet looking to the edge of camp where the who had come into view, pulling a stretcher of some sort behind them.  "Something's hurt" Joe said running to his hut to grab his bag while Matt and Tai ran out to unload their burden.  What they returned with made them gasp in surprise.

"He said his name was Veemon before he passed out" Tentomon said huffing from the effort of dragging him through the forest.    
  


"And that he was attacked" Gomamon added.

Sora cradled the lizard in her lap while Mimi placed a cool rag on his head, "The poor dear is burning with fever," she said.  Joe returned just in time to hear her comment and began to pull out the appropriate herbs until he was able to transform.  He moaned slightly as they were forced down his throat before calming down, apparently asleep.

"Where did he come from?" Kari asked her voice holding none of the sympathy that Sora and Mimi had, she sensed something dark about the creature, something dark yet familiar.  Gatomon apparently sensed it too for she was looking at him with her ears down and claws flexed.  "He was attacked at the Crossroads by some men and a girl with lavender hair" Tentomon said sensing the other guardians discomfort with their decision to bring him back with them "we couldn't just leave him there to die".

"You did the right thing bringing him back to us," Izzy confirmed, patting his guardian on the head.  A wave of relief shot through his veins and he returned his attention to Joe's work, hoping that they hadn't been too late.

In the mountains Davis passed like a caged animal, he had his men ruff up Veemon for affect; perhaps they had gone to far.  No, it had to be realistic or they would never have taken him.  And he knew they had taken the bait.  All he had to do was wait for his guardian to return, and the attack would begin.  Wait in the hollowed out cavers of his fiery mountains, the fires that burned below it seemed to responds to his moods.  Calm when he was and explosive when he was ready to kill.

All he had to do was wait.  He hated to wait.

One of his men entered the room, breaking him from his pacing, anger dancing in his eyes.  The brute seemed to sense this and fell to his knees, holding up a wooden box.  "This arrived from Ken and Yolei my Lord, I believe it is an answer to your request".  Davis smiled.  Something to pass the time "Well let me see it" he demanded snatching the box away, using his dagger to pry it open.

It was the stench that hit him first; it was the smell of death and rotting flesh.  And it was the site that caused his eye to narrow in shock and disgust.  Yet his surprise and disgust passed, replaced with anger as he dumped the contents onto his chamber floor.  The head of his messenger rolled out and stopped at the soldier's feet, who in turn promptly lost the contents of his stomach.  This too annoyed the warlord; someone so weak was part of his army.

A soft growl alerted him to the presence of the dragon leader, he had started calling him Ryu, feeling the warrior had eared that sign of respect.  The dragon had come at the smell of blood and flesh, his reptilian eyes looking at the head as if it was a treat.  "They refused the offer," he informed gesturing to the head indicating he could eat it.  Ryu wasted not time, gobbling it up with a flick of his tongue, causing the soldier to vomit again.  The beast once again set its gaze on Davis, who nodded.  With a scream of utter terror and pain, he was gone with two snaps of the dragon's jaws. 

Ryu let out a belch and bowed his head in thanks "I should be the one thanking you my friend" Davis said with a bow of his own.  Once he rose he moved across the cavern, looking at the pile of eggs remaining.  He now had half a mind to splatter them all over the cave wall, but thought better of it.  They would be of use to him yet.

Yolei opened the flap of her tent, the site that greeted her bringing a smile to her face.  It was the disemboweled body of Davis's messenger, the messenger who had the audacity to demand money of them.  His death had been slow and painful, she had seen to that, using him a guinea pig for teaching her men the finer points of torture…then letting each on have a go at it.

"Lovely sight isn't it my love" Ken purred arriving from his morning exercises with the men.  She only nodded looking over the once wheat field that had become home to their hoard.  "I sent a spy to watch Davis, we haven't heard so much as a peep out of him and then he demands money".

"Good idea" Yolei responded heading for her potions tent, briefly clutching her stomach as a wave of nausea passed over her, "you don't think he has a lead on where our little pawns ran off too?"  Ken knew she was referring to the chosen, his burning desire for revenge just as strong as hers.  "I think he might, after all there is nothing else we would pay money for".  

They entered the tent the overwhelming smell of lavender and musk nearly overwhelmed him, not fazing his wife in the slightest.  Ken stopped to look around; seeing as how it had been awhile since the last time he was in here.  In the center was a large wooden table covered with herbs of every shape and color.  Surrounding the tent were rows of wooden shelves covered with more herbs, potions, and empty vials.  In the darkest corner of the tent was a long table with leather straps on all four corners, clearly for use with a human specimen.

"Then all we can do is wait until the spy reports back…but be sure to keep an extra set of eyes on the castle, who knows what our little prince is up to?"  She was working on yet another concoction as she worked, her teeth once again clenched as if trying to hold something in.

Ken narrowed his eyes; Cody was another sore spot a spot they would remove with time.  He also thought it prudent not to say anything about her condition; the healers would come soon enough to see that all was well.  But for now their focus was on finding the mystics, after all they were once again an integral part of their plan.

Night was falling and their visitor had yet to wake, save for a few moans when he rolled over.  Under any other circumstances this would have concerned Joe, but he would be transforming in a few moments and have him back on his feet in no time, thanks to his powers.  The others were preparing for their nightly runs as well by putting on the weapons Cody had given them and donning their traveling cloaks.

Takeru and Hikari, however, stood away from the group, the Mistress of Light not feeling comfortable around Veemon.  TK appeared to feel it as well choosing to keep his love company "Don't worry he'll be gone by morning" he soothed pulling her into a loving hug, kissing her forehead.  She let out a sigh and settled into his arms, the simple act of his gentle touch washing away the fear that ebbed through her body.  "I know I just want him gone…I want this feeling gone".

"It will" he assured "Besides I'll tear him to ribbons if he so much as looks at you" Gatomon hissed from Kari's feet, the feline barely visible in the long grass they were standing in.  "And I'll finish what's left" Patamon added perching on TK's head looking to the fading sun.  

The sun disappeared below the horizon casting moonlight upon the meadow bringing forth flashes of light as their wings sprouted and their powers reborn.  Joe set to work instantly, preparing the visitor while the others finished setting their journey's to come.

Joe moved to his patient closing his eyes, taking a deep breath, and clasping his hands as if in prayer.  The crest on his wristband began to glow, casting a silver light upon Veemon.  He shimmered for a few seconds before the light into the night and his rich brown eyes opened.  "Where am I?" he groaned sitting up, holding his head and surveying the site before him:  eight mystics with their guardians gathered around him, the guardians even closer watching his every move.

Tai stepped forward, assuming his role as leader "My name is Taichi and you are safe in our village.  Gomamon says you were attacked, do you remember any of it?"  Sora nudged him in the ribs to get him to slow down, not wanting to overwhelm the poor creature just after he woke up.  Veemon didn't seemed to mind, placing his small hand on his head and letting out a small groan before speaking "Yes, I was heading to a lake and a woman came from the bushes with her men demanding the location of the 'Chosen'.  I told her I had no idea who she was talking about but she didn't want to believe me…and set her men on me.  The next thing I remember is you".

"Sounds like Yolei to me, we just need to be more careful from now on…she seems to be patrolling the forest for us now" Izzy concluded flexing his wings for the flight ahead.  Joe nodded his agreement "You should be fine in the morning, but for now you need rest" he ordered looking to Gomamon, conveying the silent message to watch over his patient.  Gomamon merely smiled and saluted, beginning to prepare a plate of food to prove his dedication.

"We all have long lists tonight so don't wait up" Matt said cuddling briefly with his wife, looking to his guardian conveying his own silent message to protect here.  Gabumon nodded briefly as not to alert Jun, she would hate to know she was being watched over.   The red head didn't notice as she kissed her husband on the cheek "You just be careful, and don't worry about me I have enough work here to keep me busy most of the night".  Matt merely smiled and kissed her one more time before taking to the warm air of the night.

Takeru waited until they were well away from the village before he guided Kari to the ground, their guest was bothering her more than she cared to voice in his presence.  "We're away from him now, please tell me what you sense" he said softly feeling a shudder run down her body.  "Kari, please" he pleaded, "I feel something too but I know you know more…please tell me".

Kari twitched her wings in frustration as she looked up into the crystal blue eyes of her love, feeling safe and knowing he wouldn't dismiss what she was feeling.  Ever since her rescue, the others seemed to write them off as stress from her ordeal.  "Davis" she said running her hands through her hair "I sense Davis…that horrible black feeling that is laced with a hint of insanity".

TK sighed "Is Jun in danger?" he asked.

She shook her head "I have no feelings of ill will, besides she has all of the guardians and herself to protect her…I just think we need to worry more about ourselves".  TK nodded "Okay, we'll complete our task and them meet with Matt and Tai as soon as we get back, they'll know what to do with him".

Kari smiled giving him a soft kiss feeling the icy ball in her stomach finally melt "I knew you would understand".  He flashed her a smile before returning the kiss "And I always will".

Jun watched as Veemon wolfed down another plate of food vaguely reminding her of the way her brother would eat, shovel in and hope something gets chewed before swallowing. It was a thought she immediately shook off, she never wanted to think of her brother, or his eating habits, again.  Instead she turned her attention to her task at hand, the tapestry for Cody.  She was currently weaving Matt's section seeing as her love had no talent with the needle and thread.

Slowly she weaved the blue thread with a practiced hand, finishing his symbol with a tight knot, this was a gift that would last the ages.  Picking up her scissors he was carefully cutting off the extra thread when a large, unexpected belch made her jump.  The sharpened metal went through the carefully woven fabric and into her hands.  

Jun cursed in pain wrapping the wound in a rag hoping to stop the blood before it ruined the tapestry.  She was relieved to find only minimal damage had been done and her hand could be healed when Joe returned.  With those problems solved she turned her attention to Veemon who was busy licking his plate clean.

He looked up to see the bloody rage, his eyes widening "Oh, let me help you" he cried staggering up and brining his cup of water over.  The former general took it gratefully, choosing not to tell him he was the cause of the accident.  Carefully she rinsed the blood away to revel a long cut but superficial cut, dropping her rag to the ground.

Veemon picked it up ready to wash it when a familiar smell greeted his senses; it was the smell of his master.  Confused he looked around only seeing the various guardians, Gabumon now at Jun's side.  He sniffed the air and found the smell coming from the rag and without thinking he spoke "You smell like Davis".

Gabumon, who had been wrapping the wound, froze as his mind struggled to grasp the statement.  Gatomon however was ready "What did you say?" she demanded bounding forward, flexing her claws.

By now Veemon had realized he'd blown his cover and needed to act fast if he wanted to live long enough to report back to his master "I said she smelled like daisies" he covered hearing his voice falter.  

"And I'm the Queen of Sheba" Jun said drawing her dagger with her good hand, motioning for the others to surround him.  They obeyed without question, intent on destroying the threat to their charges.  "Now how do you know Davis?" she asked carefully, moving in and pressing the dagger to his throat.

The lizard didn't know what to do, Davis hadn't told him if something like this happened, after all something like this wasn't supposed to happen.   Yet it did and he had to think fast if he wanted to keep his head.  "I crossed paths with him not too long ago…I traded him directions for some food" he lied.

Her dark eyes flashed, he had given a wrong answer for her brother was far too proud to as for directions in the first place.  "You sure seem to run into a lot of warlords looking for things," she taunted, pressing just a little harder.  The creature couldn't help but whimper as the blade began to slice the tender skin.  "Besides my little brother would wander around the woods for three years before asking directions".

'Brother' his head screamed, why would his master's sister be on the wrong side, unless she was the traitor that had cost him his queen.  Slowly his fear was replaced with rage, rage of what she had done to his master, rage he used to his advantage.

"Traitor" he cried turning in her grasp and kicking off "Vee Headbutt".  He hit her square in the head and took satisfaction at watching her drop like a log unconscious.  The guardians were on him in and instant, Palmon's vines the first to reach him.  He swatted them away as if they were annoying flies.

The combined forces of Gabumon and Agumon, both of which hit him dead on, followed her attack.  Veemon was airborne and landed hard near the fire, his blurry vision falling on a large flask of oil.  He smiled, he may not be able to get away but he could lead his master there.  Rolling away from Tentomon's bolt he grabbed the flask and threw it into the fire, just as Gatomon plowed him into the ground, Patamon knocking him out.

The flask exploded into a great fireball, launching itself well above the tree line into the night sky.  The guardians fell to the ground covering their heads as ash and glass reigned down on them.  Singed they arouse to survey the damage which was nothing a little rope and sweeping couldn't fix.

Yet Tentomon stayed true to his masters form "Just how far away do you think someone could have seen that fireball?" he said feeling an icy ball form in the pit of his stomach.

Davis could barely contain his excitement as he watched the last remains of the fireball dissipate into the night sky.  "We ride!" he yelled running back into his mountain stronghold rousing his men as he went.  His voice echoed followed by the roars of the dragons and the battle cries on his men.  They had been thirsting for action ever since they were driven from the castle, wanting revenge for their master, and their honor restored.  

The mouth of the cave began to look like the gates of hell as the dragons lined up, men boarding, as smoke filtered out of their reptilian noses and growls hummed within their throats.  Davis boarded Ryu; addressing his men "Tonight we reclaim our queen and our honor!"  Torches and swords were thrust into the air as a mighty roar came from the army and echoed off the hills.  

And as the hoard took to the sky another spy launched a flare of his own, this was the spy belonging to Ken and Yolei.  The flare burned green as is soared across the night sky, pointing the way in which the hoard had taken off, the flare itself unnoticed.  

Unnoticed by any of Davis's men, Ken and Yolei's spotted it instantly.  Paige's stationed all over the camp ran for their master's tent, each one wanting to be the first there in order to reap the rewards of the news.  Four of them arrived at the same time only to find Ken hovering in the air and Yolei saddling her horse "Took long enough" she chided, making note to punish them all upon their return.

"Saddle up" Ken yelled as the alarm bells began to spread across the camp.  The men obeyed and within five minutes their finest were at their sides ready to fight.  This pleased Yolei as she paused to give orders before they pulled out "Davis has dragons and his men are incompetent, if any of you are injured I will put you to death for your own stupidity" she paused to make sure they were still with her.  They nodded "Now, I have two potions I intend to test" she continued pulling out two velvet bags, one red and one black "none of the mystics are to be killed until I administer them…understood".

Again nods and grunts of agreement "As for the mystics themselves they will be armed with their elemental powers and guardians, separate the beasts from the masters to make it easier to fight" Ken continued "finally, if you corner one call for us so the potion can be administered".  Seeing no further argument of questions he signaled to move out.

In the distance eight mystics were beginning to return home, unaware of the siege to come.

To Be Continued….


	4. A Moment in Time

_9-11-03_

_            It is almost a tradition for me to post on this day.  Two years ago today I sat watching the attacks, crying and praying for those on the planes, in the buildings, and their families.  Before you read I ask that you bow your heads and remember those we lost on this fateful day.  We must never forget and never let it beat us down.  May God continue to bless this nation and watch over those we lost on this day._

A/N: Sorry this took so long my writing spark had left me for a bit but its slowly working its way back.  Thank you to all of you who reviewed, those reviews being the main reason I'm still writing so keep them coming.  Major thanks to Kodachrome you all need to thank her (and read her wonderful fics) for getting me through writer block and editing this.  Next Ella I'd better see something soon J.  Hope you all enjoy this.

The guardians paced the camp like caged animals as they waited for their charges to return, each passing moment adding to their strain.  Jun lay bandaged by the fire, blankets covering her prone form and Gabumon at her side.  He himself feeling as if he had been hit, Matt had asked him to watch over her and he had failed…failed them all.  Gently he pulled the blanket higher on her chest and let out a sigh.

Gatomon spoke quietly noting his unhappiness "There was nothing you could have done" she said gently as she wrapped another spool of rope around Veemon.  Gabumon raised a furry eyebrow at this, not because of her words but because of her actions.  The treacherous lizard was now completely enveloped in the rope, with only his tail sticking out.  

"I know" he replied half-heartedly "I just feel I let Matt and Jun down".  Gatomon merely shook her head as she added a few more knots "I just wish they would hurry back, dawn is closing and who knows what might be coming".

As if to answer her prayer the fluttering of wings broke the night bringing everyone to their feet.  They all shouted the names of their charges as they landed in the clearing.

Tai's eyes were immediately filled with worry, they never greeted them is such a manor.  The leader was about to question them when Matt pushed past "Jun" he cried flying to her side and taking her hand while his teary eyes turned to Joe "Quickly before the sun rises" he begged.  

The Master of Reliability wasted no time as he ran by the bouncing Gomamon, his words or warning lost in the panic.  Joe kneeled at her side briefly looking to the horizon and the coming sun, then closing his eyes and holding his hands over Jun.  They began to glow in a warm silver light, washing over her like a healing cocoon.  As it faded he looked to the eager blonde "She'll be fine, it will just take a little time for her to come around".

Matt sighed with relief as he stroked her hand, finally looking to their guardians with the unasked question.

"That" Gatomon spat pointing to the ball of rope with a blue tail.  None of the mystics knew what to make of this and turned their attention to Tentomon, his affiliation with Izzy enough to know he would be the one with the answers.  Sure enough the insect complied "He was fine until Jun cut herself and he said something about smelling like Davis…everything went into chaos from there including a jug of oil onto the fire".

Only the sounds of the dying fire cut through the night as reality set in.

It was Kari who broke the silence "He sent a signal" she whispered Takeru wrapping his arms around her the Master of Hope finishing her thought "And for all we know Davis is on his way here right now".  

"Pack up!" Tai shouted taking to the air, making it two feet before falling back to the ground, dawn had come.  Uttering a curse Sora helped him up and ran for their home.  

Izzy stomped out the remains of the fire while Mimi ran to their hut, following in Sora's footsteps "Take only what we need to get to the castle…we'll be safe there until we can find a new home".  Matt carefully cradled Jun in his arms, watching as her eyes opened "Davis" she mumbled "Is not here…yet" he soothed.

She shot up too fast holding her head "He's coming…I can feel it".

Matt helped her down his eyes instinctively picking out TK, assuring himself that he was ready to go.  "You heard her, let's go," he shouted.  Within seconds they were gathered and ready, the guardians flanking them on all sides.   

They ran as fast as they could with their burdens, hitting the center of the meadow when a roar echoed into the clearing.  Following the roar was the shout of an angry hoard, the hoard belonging to Ken and Yolei.  

The mystics froze dead center finding themselves between two armies with no powers.  

As they waited with baited breath feverously praying for aid the leaders stepped forward, swords drawn, and malice in their eyes.  Yolei was the first to speak her voice shaking with pure anger "You traitor" she screamed, "you have a lot of gall coming here after what you pulled".

Davis however didn't back down, instead stepping forward, pausing only to give a longing look at Kari.  "Me" he scoffed "it was my minion who found them and led me here, you are tagging along because your men are useless".   The hoard seemed to growl as one at this, taking a small step forward in anticipation.

"At least ours are men" Ken growl raising his sword "remember the mission…attack!"

"Attack" Davis bellowed in response, the two waves crashing down upon the mystics like a tidal wave.

Ancient powers binding awoke again unleashing the hold power of the guardians upon their attackers.  Tai watched as they soared into battle his own brilliant mind forming a plan of escape.  He turned to see the others watching him expectantly "Split up" he said quietly watching as both waves hit the first round of their guardians attacks with violent cries of pain and anger. 

Matt shook his head "Remember what happened last time we did that" he replied, watching as their eyes clouded over briefly at the thoughts of their capture.  Izzy jumped in to the argument, taking Mimi's hand into his own "We all know what happened last time but we are easy targets when were all together…just head for the forest and get into the tree tops…hopefully they will wear each other out fighting".

The Master of Friendship still seemed uneasy with the plan but with both sides closing in he lowered his head in defeat "Everyone be careful…I'll see you at the castle" he said.

Yolei was infuriated beyond belief, the little whelp of a traitor had dared attack at the same time they did.  Ken wrapped his arms around her sensing her fury "This may work to our advantage" he said, his men now beginning to clash with Davis's "Now they have to worry about two attacks, their guard will be torn".

Though Yolei didn't reply he could tell she was pleased "Then let us attack…I have a feeling what our dear Davis wants and I intend on keeping it from him" she shrugged off his arms and handed him a black satin bag "Dump this on her" she finished pulling out another bag, leaving without another word.

Ken smirked, the contents of both satin bags were the very concoctions that Yolei had been working on every since they had settled in the clearing, he was just as anxious as her to see the results.

As the battle raged the two armies clashed against each other, giving the mystics time to make their escape with minimal resistance.  They had decided to split up and make a run for the castle, a plan they had in place since deciding to move there.  And through the hail of arrows and guardian attacks the Bearers of Hope and Light ran hand in hand.  TK held Kari's hand as they moved through the clearing while the other wielded a sword, slashing away the men and beasts that sought them.  Kari too was armed muttering curses under her breath that would have been worthy of a sailor.  "Why can't they just leave us alone?" she seethed in frustration, her very fiber screaming against the dark energy surrounding them.

TK wished he had an answer to his question and a solution to the problem but found he could only squeeze her hand lovingly and slash away another obstacle.  He could hear Davis's voice echoing above the battle, his enraged cries demanding Kari.  "And I won't let him get you…if it's the last thing I do" he promised.  "I know," she said coming to a halt as their guardians began to motion frantically at them from their positions above.

Kari effortlessly kicked one of Davis's men as he made to grab her "What are they doing?" she asked as the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end in answer to her question.  Takeru released her hand and pulled her behind him, his icy eyes setting on the threat…Ken.

"That would be me," the warlord taunted tossing a small velvet bag up and down, watching with pleasure as a dragon halted the angels decent to their master's aid.  Takeru's eyes now followed the bag, sensing the evil reeking from it he reached back to pull Kari closer and spoke in low tones "You will not use us again".

Ken laughed his cold laugh pulling the drawstring "Yes, we will and you my little pawns will once again give us the empire we so deserve".  He had a full handful of the powder in his leather-clad hand and was slowly advancing, matching the mystic's moves step by step.  

Suddenly a cry rang out over the battle as Davis tackled him from behind.  Second by second time inched on, the warlords hitting the ground and the satin bag hurling through the air.  TK pushed Kari back as hard as he could, knowing with the force there was no way for him to escape.  Kari fell to the ground, her feet entangling with TK's pulling him down with her.  As they hit she felt the gentle particles falling around her before white angels wings blocked her field of vision…then there was nothing.

Sora had to admit the last thing she had wanted to do was separate from the others, let alone Tai, yet he had insisted on staying back with Matt and Izzy to try and buy them a few more precious seconds.  Next to her Mimi wiped away angry tears as their homes began to burn from the fires of battle.  Joe could merely offer a comforting squeeze as he slowed them to a halt; confident they were safe in the forest for now.

Through the trees they could see the battle raging on, their guardians fighting men and monsters alike.  "I guess we're lucky they decided to attack at the same time…effectively giving us a distraction".  The girls merely nodded, neither one considering being attacked by two vicious armies at the same time being lucky.  The Master of Reliability sensed their pain, knowing that their hearts were in the battle with their husbands.

"I know you don't want to leave them" he said softly "but they made me swear to protect you at all costs…now we're going to get to the castle and regroup".  Both of them looked as if they were going to argue but thought better of it.

That fight came sooner than any of them wanted.

With a cackle Yolei dropped from the treetops, five men in her wake, encircling the trio in seconds.  "You know the whole lot of you are so incredibly predictable" she said reaching into her cloak "Your fearless leader and his right hand staying behind to ensure the escape of their precious siblings and wives.  Leaving you little gems unguarded."

Joe narrowed his eyes and turned to face the warlordess "We are not helpless" he said swinging his sword with precision and ease, testing the waters and showing his colors.  At his reply she merely narrowed her eyes and gestured her men forward "Perhaps" was his answer and in a twirl of screaming and steel they attacked.

Mimi and Sora, despite their appearances, were ready to meet the challenges head on.  Mimi using her foot to kick up a large stick sitting on the forest floor, while Sora pulled a dagger from the silky folds of her dress.  Their original experiences had taught them and molded their caution as well as honing their fighting skill, powers or no.

The Master of Reliability chose to take on Yolei, keeping his word to his leader and friend to keep the girls safe…Yolei being the biggest threat to their safety.  Sparks flew as her sword hit his, burning his face where they touched.  He however didn't dwell on the pain, already into his next attack slashing at her ankles.  She jumped it easily and brought her blade down, aiming for his shoulder.  Joe noted this as he rolled away, she wasn't trying to kill them only injure.

He flipped up from his back onto his feet again; swinging with all his might at her charge, hitting so hard that both swords flew into the underbrush.  She let out a scream of rage and threw herself at him, hitting him in the stomach and taking him back to the ground.  Dazed he tried to get his bearings and the trees to stop spinning long enough to avoid her fist.  Grabbing her arm and his other on her stomach he began to push away, a sense of shock overwhelming him at what he felt inside.

Joe froze, unwilling to attack or hurt an innocent, his honed instincts and brain trying to comprehend what he had just felt "Your…" he began as her fist made contact with his head, sending him into oblivion.  

"You witch" Sora screamed slashing her opponent and running to Joe's side, placing herself in front of him before anymore damage could be done.  Yolei smiled at this "I love it when things go my way" she muttered before launching into another volley of attacks.  Sora was ready, fueled by rage at the torment they had all had to endure at the hands of her and her men.  

The Mistress of Love attacked with such vigor it threw Yolei off for the briefest of moments, earning a slash on her cheek from Sora's blade.  The warlordess took this in stride, jumping to the battle with a screech.

Miles away atop the highest turret of the castle stood the Queen, tears shimmering in her gentle eyes as they focused off into the forest, her heart focused on the Mystics she had grown to love.  They had been used to strip her of her crown and kingdom only to overcome the odds and reunite her with the son she thought she had lost.  That son, Cody, now rode with his father and the royal guard into the forest to ensure all was well.  Her motherly intuition told her all wasn't well and all she could do was pray that they got there in time.

Her muscles tensed as footsteps echoed into the wind, a calm voice easing her fears "They will be fine your highness" Genni said as he joined her at gazing into the forest.  She shook her head "We should have kept them here" she muttered finally letting out the guilt she had had welled up for hours "we should have kept them here where they were safe…under our protection".

"My queen" Genni added turning to her, his eyes shining with the wisdom of a thousand generations.  "If you had kept them here evil would have found them, and your people…you know they would never allow innocents to be hurt".  

"I know…just let the powers be with them".

Sora and Yolei continued to fight on, the men surrounding them stopping their fight with Mimi to watch their Mistress, as if hypnotized by the dance of the blades.  It wasn't long before they had started to cheer and shout words of encouragement, closing ranks around the fighters.    Mimi also found herself cheering from her position next to Joe, whispering words or encouragement to him, as he lay motionless.  A violent scream got her attention as Yolei threw her sword aside and went for the more direct approach, tackling Sora to the ground, a dagger at her throat inhibiting movement.    

The Mistress of Sincerity was on her feet in an instant running to her friends aid, fighting stick at ready.  She, however, didn't make it very far for one of the jeering men had latched onto her ankle, sending her down.  Yolei rolled away and let her land on Sora with both girls letting out grunts of pain, immediately setting to the task of disentangling their limbs.  "Two for one is a better deal," Yolei muttered as the two looked up confused and horrified all at the same time.  A fine cloud of black dust fell upon them as Joe finally rejoined the world, his shout of warning too late.

His mind reeled as the dust settled on the two he was supposed to protect, chastising himself for getting knocked out and failing in his sacred duties.  Then nothing happened, which surprised all three.  In all honesty the Master of Reliability thought that the two should be toads or some other woodland creature by now, thanking what ever was watching over them that the plan had failed.

"Ha" Mimi laughed unable to resist the temptation to rub it in their tormentors face.

Yolei merely smiled and held put a eerie glowing hand, "These things take time" she hissed forming a fist, this seemingly insignificant action caused both girls to scream in pain and their bodies to glow in an unholy black light that seemed to be from the pits of hell itself.  It was now Yolei's turn to laugh as she pulled an unseen rope, ripping two glowing orbs; one green and one crimson from the mystics.  The orbs floated to her and entered her body causing her to momentarily rise from the ground before dropping into an unconscious heap.

The men rushed forward like vultures on a wounded animal, scooping her up and running into the forest without so much as a goodbye.  Joe paid them no heed, instead running to his friend's side "What did she do?" he asked looking for any sign of outward injury.  Neither one answered as their held their chests.  "She took something" Sora whispered, "I can feel it but I don't know what it is yet".

Joe felt a metal ball form in the pit of his stomach, something he hadn't felt since their captivity "Lets keep going" he said seeing the dragons circling overhead, apparently in battle with one of the guardians.  The girls got up and dusted themselves off following his line of sight.

"Takeru" Matt screamed as he ran across the now smoldering clearing, tears stinging his eyes.  He had watched as the two fell and the angels covered them.  That had been seconds ago, they should have recovered and attacked both warlords before they had a chance to do anymore damage.

Jun muttered under her breath as she pulled her love away from another fireball, knowing he would do nothing for his own welfare while his brother was in danger.  Another thought hit her and she reached to her left, tugging Tai back, she would have to watch them both.  

"What did they do?" Tai asked no one as they ran coming into view of the small forms huddled on the ground "What did they do?" he repeated his voice full off horror.  

"What did you do?" Davis echoed for the third time his hands around Ken's throat so hard the bruises were already starting to form.  Ken could only gasp out an answer before Davis tossed him to the ground turning his attention back to the heap of bodies that was only now starting to stir.  Kari sat up, rubbing her eyes as if she had just woken up from an afternoon nap.  Tiredly she pushed away the egg now lying next to her and began to look around, her eyes filling with fear as she did.  That fear soon gave way to tears.

Tai ignored all warning and stepped forward quietly, as if afraid she would run at the sound "Hikari" he called out gently his soft voice managing to carry over the sounds of battle raging around them.  Her head shot up instinctively at the sound of his voice, her arms already reaching to him.  The leader ran forward and scooped her easily into his arms…something he hadn't been able to do for years.  She huddled into his chest just as she used to do when she was a child.

"Takeru" Matt spoke again his little brother in his arms, marveling at how he looked, as he was when he was eight again.  Jun stood guard over the siblings drawing her sword should the two get any ideas, tensing her grip when she saw the look on Ken's face.  "Not exactly what I thought it would do but good none the less," he chided.

Davis once again turned on him "Can you change her back?" he asked fighting off the urge to kill him then and there.  

"You honestly think Yolei would do any spell she didn't know how to counteract" he replied.  That seemed to be all Davis needed as he turned to make his move for the prone form still crying in her brothers arms "Then she can still be mine".

Tai took a few steps back pulling his sister closer, taking over the job he had vanquished to TK years ago, the job of protecting her.  Jun made her move as well swinging her sword within inches of his throat, a warning shot as it may "You will do no such thing" she spat "you have once again destroyed something beautiful for something you can never have.  I will give one chance and one chance alone to take your men and beasts, and leave this place forever".  Chocolate eyes bore into one another; one full of love and life while the other was filled with hate and lust.  

Davis brought his fingers to his lips and let out a long whistle "My men and 'beasts' as you call them have done their job, now I will collect what I came for and be off as well".  Jun tensed she knew the others were a distraction, a means to split them up…Ken and Yolei's attack was more of an annoyance.  "Then you will have to go through me," she said assuming her fighting stance.  Davis fixed her with a gaze "Then you will die".  

He dived at her with a scream that she echoed, finally letting out the months and years of agony her brother had caused her.

Ken watched amused as the two siblings began to fight and made ready to leave…the two little eggs sitting on the ground acting as a tempting prize.  He knew they were not part of the plan and Yolei would have had what she had come for by now…yet the thought of being able to turn two of the holiest beings on earth was too much to pass up.  The elder brothers would not dare to set down the now children and both Davis and Jun were too occupied to challenge him.  He made up his mind and began to go for his final prize, an arrow at his foot impeding his progress "Don't even think about it" Izzy said dropping from a nearby tree, his lips and nose both bleeding profusely.

"Now you could surrender now or try and escape and let the guardians get a hold of you…they're still pretty mad about our last meeting" the Master of Knowledge challenged cocking another arrow.  Ken had to admire his gall and knew he could not seek his prize.  He merely bowed to Izzy pulling a second pile of the dust from his inner pocket; he had kept it just in case he got in trouble.  "This isn't over" he shouted throwing the powder over the trio and making a dash into the woods where a horse and two of his men were waiting.  Mounting they took off at a gallop, no one looking back to see if they were followed "Yolei" he asked.

"The Mistress's plan went to the letter, she is now on her way back to the camp to recover".  Ken smiled; tonight when she awoke she would be able to join him among the stars.

Izzy watched him go only lowering his arrow when he saw that Ken had disappeared into the forest and Davis was otherwise occupied with Jun, and that scuffle he wasn't about to get involved in.  Instead he ran to Matt and Tai's side, tripping over his pants. 

Shocked he pulled himself up to see the sleeves of his shirt were now well past his hands and he was a few inches shorter.  "Not good" he muttered seeing that Matt and Tai had fallen to the same fate, yet they still had not noticed.

"Are they okay?" he asked deciding to break the news about their own predicament later.  Matt looked up his azure eyes full of worry "As far as we can tell" he said stroking his brothers golden hair "they're just eight years old again".

Kari peeked out from Tai's chest at the sound of Izzy's voice, comforted by the familiar sound.  The Master of Knowledge had to look in awe; it was as if the hands of time had been turned back.  "Your clothes are too big" she said innocently.  

Izzy smiled despite himself "Yes they are, whatever hit you hit your brother and I as well…just not as hard".  Both brothers took a sudden look at themselves noting the change in size, keeping their calm.  

"What about those two?" TK asked pointing to Davis and Jun still locked in mortal combat.  Matt tensed, he wanted to protect Jun though he knew full well she was holding her own.  "We need to get out of here and back to the castle, Genni will know what to do".  

Tai stood up "Someone should break those two up" he said indicating the feuding siblings.  Matt nodded "Jun wrap it up," he shouted not wanting to tempt fate and give Davis time to recall his men.  

Jun had already begun to wrap it up as she took the upper hand in the scuffle by advancing on her brother with a series of vicious blows, the final one finally forcing his blade from his hands.  She didn't stop there using her fist to hit his good eye, blurring his field of vision.  Davis held his face with a yelp of pain, backing away from his unseen attacker.  Jun advanced seething with adrenaline, her fighting instincts ready to kill.

She leapt at him knocking him to the ground her sword at his throat, ready to end his reign of terror.  Pulling back she looked into his swollen eye "Goodbye" she whispered coldly.  

"Stop" a horrified voice cried.  Jun froze in mid motion, leaving a small cut on her brother's neck.  Her wild eyes turned to the source, Takeru.  Her eyes fell on the siblings, she had once held Davis like that, she had once protected him at all costs, and she had once loved him as family.  Their innocence reminded her with a jolt of what she was about to do and in front of children nonetheless.  Her sword fell from her hands as the sounds of the royal horns cut through the smoldering clearing, the Calvary had arrived.

The royal guard broke through the trees at a gallop, swords drawn and voices raised.  The king and prince riding at the front leading the garrison surrounding the mystics.  The king jumped from his horse going to Tai and letting his men handle the retreating Davis.

The warlord was moving away, the horses momentary distraction giving him time to get to the tree line before anyone turned their attention to him.  Through his swollen eye he stumbled through the woods, the wound on his neck slowly bleeding.  Once into the forest he climbed into a tree waiting for a mere second before Ryo swooped by, taking him back to the mountains where he would have to amend his plans.

To be continued…


End file.
